


Visit

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never dull when Gabriel visits the bunker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

Visit

-

Things are never dull when a certain archangel visits the bunker.

Gabriel’s visits began to get more frequent to the boy's after his big reveal, and his little lecture to Dean about his relations with Can; usually to was for social calls but mostly it was to bug and/or tease Sam at every opportunity; the archangel was not shy about letting his intentions known to the younger Winchester as he flirted and offered the other lame pick up lines in order to get a reaction out of him at almost every opportinuty.

Of course, Dean never approved of the blonde archangel getting so close to his brother and naturally tried to fend off the archangel in his own way; but Sam assured his brother that he was a full grown adult and he could handle the archangel just fine on his own, though he seemed to make little to no attempt to stop the blatant flirting that was going on between them if anything he allowed it.

There were a couple of time that Gabriel would visit without anyone knowing and would plant pranks all around the bunker, anything from whoopee cushions under the sofa, to pink hair dye in shampoo bottles the blonde would do so while snickering the whole time; most of his pranks were aimed at the elder Winchester but it was common to see Sam and Cas getting involuntarily pranked too. 

Sometimes the blonde wouldn’t turn up for Sam at all, he’d show up to see Cas and he’d whisk the other way somewhere without warning; one time he took the other to Disney land and Castiel came back with a Mickey Mouse headband on his head, his face painted like Donald duck, a Winnie the pooh bear under one arm and a mouse shaped balloon tied to his other arm.

Needless to say Dean had taken a picture and had laughed himself stupid for twenty minutes, and Castiel had given him the cold shoulder for a week afterwards, the Winnie the Pooh bear wound up taking pride of place on the bed in Castiel’s room.

Eventually they got used to the blonde just turning up out of the blue, sometimes he’d be here to pull pranks and be a little shit to Dean, other time he’d be here to see Sam or Cas, other times he came to help Kevin get some well needed rest and recovery by easing the strain on him and putting him into a slumber.

Despite the infrequent visits the blonde wound up becoming another visitor of the bunker and a part of the small Winchester family.


End file.
